


I Wish I Could Take It Back

by Unassuming_Soda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based in season 3, Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, everyones sad, im sorry, just kidding no im not, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unassuming_Soda/pseuds/Unassuming_Soda
Summary: The paladins (it's mostly Pidge) mourn a death





	I Wish I Could Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be using all the Altean words for any time-related stuff and it's going to remain that way for all my fics.  
> Also:  
> This is based in season 3 before Keith left and “Shiro” came back

She was standing in front of the cryo-pods. Tears were dripping down her face. She knew he might not make it, but she could at least try and see if he could be healed. It was her fault that he was in there anyway. She remembers how it had happened, how he had protected her until the end…

They were almost there, just a few more turns and they would be at the main control room. Keith, Hunk, and Allura were buying them time by distracting the Galra ship with their Lions. Lance was in charge of giving her backup in case something happened. Lance shot down a few soldiers, giving them a clear view of the control room. She reached down to one of the soldier's bodies and held up its hand to the entry panel. Lance walked in, and she heard a few gunshots. A tan face, chocolate brown hair, and cobalt eyes appeared through the door, “All clear, Pidgeon.”

She remembered how much she hated it when he called her that. Yet she would give anything to be able to hear the nickname fall from his lips again.  
She rolled her eyes and strolled through the doors, not even looking around the room and heading straight to the control panel. She had to hack into the system and find records on any Galra ships still roaming around and find her own information on her fathers and brothers location. Lance stood behind the screen blocking her from the view of the door, maybe to protect her or to get a better look at who comes through it.

No one in the team knew that she was collecting more information other than what they needed, it was her fault that this happened.  
She had already finished downloading the information the team needed and was halfway done downloading the information needed for her to find Matt’s whereabouts, but she couldn’t find anything about her fathers. “I’m almost done. Just give me five more doboshes.” Lance turned back to her, his eyes twinkling with mischief and lips turned upwards in a smile, “You got it, Pidgeon.”

Tears started to drip down her face as she recollected what had happened after that moment. How she might never see him smile like that again. She curled up in his jacket that she had stolen, insisting to him that it was warm when in reality she just liked the fact that it smelled like him, saltwater and, oddly enough, garlic knots. She wrapped herself in his scent further.

Alarms started blaring and the door flung open, sentries pouring into the room. She started typing in codes to get the download to go any faster. “I need one more dobosh, Lance!” Blue lasers flying towards the doors, purple ones flying straight back.

A lot can happen in one dobosh. She started sobbing.

They had gotten them all. All but one, which had managed to hit Lance on his chest, inches from his heart. She cut down that sentry faster than the Red Lion could fly. She fell to the ground on her knees next to Lance. She put her hands on his shoulders squeezing and shaking his body, tears dripping down her face. “Lance! Lance, please wake up come on! I can’t do this without you.” She dropped her head on his chest, his blood covering her helmet. “Lance, please wake up. Lance.”

Hunk looked into the med hall, a blanket and his best attempt at space hot cocoa in his arms. Pidge had been there for almost a movement. They all knew Lance wasn’t going to make it, they couldn’t even figure out how that shot had gotten through his armour. None of them wanted to break the news to Pidge, they hadn’t just lost a paladin and a friend that quintant, they lost two. He looked towards Lance’s designated Pod and he didn’t have to look far to see Pidge sitting up against it, her head resting on the side. He walked over and handed her the blanket and her drink. He looked at her with grief in his eyes, before looking at Lance’s Pod and resting his hand against the door. He left the room without a word.

She had just called for back up when he slightly gained consciousness, “Lance!” she gasped, “I was so worried quiznack we-” Lance held up his hand, or as best as he could anyway. “Pidge, I’m going to die.”

She hadn’t believed him when he said that. She wishes she would have because then her last words to him wouldn’t be: Shut up, you idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry


End file.
